


pale blue

by allthempickles



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, Ficlet, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Dialogue, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: Klaus wakes up in the middle of the night and can't remember why.





	pale blue

**Author's Note:**

> somethin short, because i'm going to finish my other fics, i swear! i'm just a little distracted right now.

He blinks his eyes open slowly. Dark. It’s still night time. Now he’s left with nothing but the low hum of anxiety left to tell him why he’s awake. This isn’t so unusual; he has bad dreams.

Intruders? Unlikely, but he listens closely to the sound of the apartment. It’s quiet save for the hum of the refrigerator and Dave’s quiet snoring. It must be late, or early Klaus supposes, because the sound of their upstairs neighbor’s pacing has ceased.

Satisfied that no one is breaking into their house, Klaus rolls onto his side to look at Dave. He wiggles a little, finding a comfortable position for his arm, and then sinks back into the mattress, forcing his muscles to relax. Calm down, body. Calm down.

Dave is so beautiful, even when he’s asleep. In the dark, room lit only by the moon and the glow of the city’s light pollution, he looks awfully pale. A blue, unreal shade to his skin. It would be upsetting, but the bed is warm, and Dave’s chest rises and falls softly and slowly. Deep breaths. No bullet holes stopping his lungs. Klaus reaches up and ghosts his fingers across the center of Dave’s chest, just wanting to make sure. All he can feel is Dave’s muscles beneath his shirt. Whole. Alive.

Dave’s snoring is cute too. Not loud enough to keep Klaus awake, thank god. Klaus thinks he would’ve eventually lost his patience and smacked Dave with a pillow, or kicked him out of the room. He’s glad he doesn’t have to. He likes hearing Dave’s quiet snuffling. Plus, Dave’s face is so sweet when he sleeps. Slack and turned into the pillow. His cheek is all smushed, and his hair is a curly mess. 

Klaus let’s out a deep breath, letting go of whatever had followed him from his dreams. Moving closer to Dave, he loops one of his legs around one of Dave’s, and throws his arm across Dave’s chest. Nuzzling his face into Dave’s side, he settles down and waits for sleep.


End file.
